Devotion and Desire
by JustBurn
Summary: What happens when two small town girls meet a group of teenagers from Bristol? Fires ignite, fights start, hearts are broken, and long summer nights.  By the way, This summary does the story no justice. Im horrible at writing summaries :
1. Young and Troubled

**_So here's a new story for you guys. Centered around myself, my friends Victoria, Lily Loveless, and Kathryn Prescott. Other Skins actors and actresses will also be included in this story. It's our first on so comments are very much appreciated! ENJOY :)_**

Rain poured as I drove home on the desolate highway from work. I looked at the clock. Great, 10:15 PM, I thought to myself. And I still have a crapload of homework to do. Tests to study for, worksheets to finish. Story of my life, work-sleep-school-work-sleep-school. Same every day. Parents who treat me like crap to come home to, that make me clean and do all kinds of other things when I have a job AND school to juggle.

I turned up my stereo a little to try and drown out my thoughts. It didn't take long to get home since there was little traffic. I pulled into the garage, turned the ignition off and sat there to try and calm down. I checked my phone and had a few texts from friends. I replied to some of them, then got out of my car and went into the house.

I walked into the kitchen and was met by dishes to do. Great, I thought rolling my eyes.

Everyone else was already asleep, so I did the dishes then locked myself up in my room to do homework and study.

I awoke to the annoying sound of my stupid alarm clock. 5:30 AM and that means I got about 2 hours of sleep. I was so tired I almost fell asleep in the shower. I threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and pulled my hair up in a ponytail cuz I was running late and had to catch the bus.

With my iPod in my ears, I relaxed for the 15 minute bus ride. Mom and I had gotten into it over me running late so I was already in a bad mood.

"_Cuz when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend till you break, cuz it's all you can take._"

"Hey!" Chey yelled at me.

I must've been daydreaming cuz she said she'd been saying my name for the past five minutes.

For most of the day I drifted in and out of sleep, tried to pay attention but it just wasn't possible. I got a B on my test and the worksheets didn't even have to be turned in which completely pissed me off.

"Hey are you okay?" Vic asked stopping me in the hallway.

"Yeah, just tired.." I said walking into the commons room.

"I know you better than that, tell me what's wrong," she said following me.

"I'm just stressed from work and school, and then mom b*tching at me all the time."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I gotta run or I'll miss my ride. Bye! See ya at work tonight!" she yelled as she walked out the door.

I gathered my stuff for homework and then headed out to the bus. As usual, I listened to my iPod to drown out all the annoying kids and my own thoughts. They always drifted back to that one person. The one who broke my heart and didn't think twice. I was starting to let go, which was good, but part of me was still holding on.

"Ay! It's our slightly retarded fellow three musketeer!" Loren yelled as I walked into work that night.

I laughed lightly and said hi as I took my stuff back to the work room.

I worked at a little fast food restaurant called Steak n' Shake. And believe it or not, we were always busy. I was a waitress since I'd worked there for about a year, Loren was a hostess, and Vic was a waitress as well.

On my break, I sat in a little booth in the back and ate a burger and fries.

"There's my sexy waitress" Loren said sliding into the seat opposite me.

"Hey there" I said smirking.

"It's crazy tonight isn't it? All these people coming in for a burger and fries, when it really isn't even that good."

"Are you crazy? These burgers are amazing!" I said with a mouth full of burger.

"Gross!" she threw a fry at me.

"Oh you liked it!" I said laughing.

We ate in silence for a little while before Vic cut in sliding into the seat next to Loren.

"That girl over there has been looking at you non-stop." she said nodding her head in the direction of a booth across the restaurant.

"Really?" I asked turning my head.

I locked eyes with the girl sitting in the booth across the room. My breath caught in my throat. Deep chocolate eyes met my dark brown eyes. Her mouth turned into a small smirk and I smiled back. I broke our eye contact and started breathing normally again. Why in the hell would anyone that gorgeous want me? She's just...stunning. I cant even.

"Hannah!" Vic yelled smacking her hand on the table.

"Huh?" I asked snapping back to reality.

"Where the h*ll did you just go? You zoned out on us." she laughed.

"Just thinking..sorry."

"About the pretty redhead that can't take her eyes off you?" Loren asked smiling.

"I doubt its anything like that.." I said convinced that she wouldn't ever like me.

I went back to waiting on people. Turns out one of Vic's tables was the one the redhead was sat at. Thank God its not my table because I don't think I could handle that.

"Want me to ask her about you?" Vic asked as we filled drinks.

"No, I swear I'll kill you if you do." I stated in all seriousness.

She frowned and walked away. About 15 minutes later, the beautiful girl got up to leave. We caught each other's eye and she smiled then turned and walked out the door.


	2. Seeing Red

A week or so went by and no sign of her returning. A deep part of me hoped she would come back, but she could've just been a tourist stopping in on her travels.

"Hey Hannah can you cover table 5 for me, I'm swamped," Vic asked.

"Yeah sure."

I walked out of the kitchen into the dining area, when I saw fire red hair faced in the opposite direction. I quickly turned around and was met by Loren and Vic both smiling.

"No, be brave," Vic told me.

I looked at Loren, hoping she'd back me up. She nodded her head telling me to go. I took a deep breath, turned around, and walked to the red's table.

"Hi, my name's Hannah and I'll be taking care of you this evening. Can I get you something to drink?" I asked smiling.

She looked up at me over her menu and smiled. I swear, the whole f*cking room lit up when she smiled.

"I'll take an iced tea with lemon please."

_That voice. Oh my God_.

"Sweet or unsweet?" I asked nervously.

"Sweet" she said and smiled at me again. I could've swore she winked at me.

_I don't even know this girl's name and she's already going to be the death of me_.

"I'll be right back to take your order."

I walked away, and a million thoughts flooded my mind. Could she really like me? No, who am I kidding. She's too gorgeous for me.

I walked over to the fountains and was met by Vic. Her arms crossed, obviously waiting for me to tell her what happened.

"She ordered a sweet tea" I said grabbing a glass.

"That's it?"

"Uh, yeah? What did you expect? Us to make out in the booth?" Sarcasm dripped from my words.

"Well, it would've been a nice thought. You need to make a move." she said.

By this time, I was finished with her drink, and walked over to grab a lemon wedge.

I rolled my eyes at Vic and then made my way back into the dining area.

"Here's your sweet tea" I said smiling.

"Thank you."

"So are you ready to order?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'll take a cheeseburger, medium well, with fries." she smiled.

"Okay then."

"Oh and no onion. I wouldn't want to have bad breath" she said and winked at me.

_I think i just died right then and there_.

"Okay, I'll put your order in. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I'm okay," she smiled.

I walked back to the kitchen and put the order on the tabs. I saw Vic out of the corner of my eye and knew she'd be over here in about 5 seconds. And just like I thought, she came to annoy me more.

"Any news?" she asks smiling.

"No, Im her waitress, she's a customer Vic. This is nothing." I said walking out to check on my other tables.

"But.." she began but I was already out the door.

I waited on my other tables and eventually, the red head's food came up. I grabbed it off the shelf, along with a bottle of ketchup.

"Cheeseburger, medium well, with fries. Oh and no onions," I said trying to be funny.

She laughed the cutest laugh I've ever heard.

"Thank you" she said as I sat her food on her table and handed her the bottle of ketchup.

"Can I get you anything else? Mustard, mayo?" I asked smiling.

"Umm. Can I get a little cup of mayo please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

I came back with her mayo and she took it thanking me again.

Not too long later, she was finished and I brought her the ticket.

I went and checked my other tables then came back to what was the red's table, but she had already gone. She left a $20 bill on the table and had wrote a note on a little napkin.

_Thanks for taking care of me so well, keep the change._

_We should hang out some time ;)_

_-Kat xx_


	3. Best Kept Secret

"I can't believe she just left!" Vic said a little too loudly for me to take.

"Chill Vic. I told you it was nothing, and this proves it. She's just a customer."

"Well I still think she likes you, even though she just got up and left.." she said continuing her rant.

The truth is, I wasn't even paying attention to half of what she said. I sat there, reading the note on that little napkin over and over again. I didn't want to show Vic yet, because then she'd just push me to try and talk to her, when really, I was scared. I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Are you even listening to me?" Vic asked snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go. I'll txt you in the morning." she said yawning.

"Alright," I said as she hung up.

I plugged my phone up to charge and layed back on my bed. The napkin sat next to me on the table by my bed.

_Why did she just leave like that? And why did she leave that note? But most importantly, why would she want to hang out with me? This girl is gorgeous and I don't see why she'd want me.._

My thoughts continued to run through my mind. Then I realized that now I actually have a name for that beautiful face of hers. _Kat_. That name suits her. I smiled to myself thinking of that cute smile of hers. Its just too much to process. I refuse to let myself give in again.

The next few days went by in a blur. Mom and I fought even more. School was kicking my ass and I was working more hours than I ever had. Things were slowly starting to get to me, and I was on the road to an emotional and mental breakdown. Im not trying to say I have it worse than anyone else, because I know I don't. Its simply the fact that I'm weak. I'm not strong like people think I am.

"So there's been no sign of Red in the past two weeks," Loren stated.

"Im telling you, she doesn't like me and she was just someone wanting food."

"Live in denial," Vic said.

I headed into work that night alone. Vic and Loren had been scheduled off on some rare occasion. So I had to work with the weird employees. Oh well, I'll just keep to myself.

It was a friday night, and we're always busy on Friday nights.

"Hannah can you take table 7 for me, I have a big group order I have to get out," Jason asked helplessly.

"Sure I can take it," I said and walked out of the kitchen even though I got off in 10 minutes.

I made my way over to table to 7 and went through the usual greeting not even bothering to take one glance at the customer.

"Hello, what can I start you off with to drink?" I asked not looking up.

"Ill take a sweet tea with lemon" the girl said.

I literally almost dropped the pen and notebook that was in my hand. I glanced up over the book to see that beautiful smile I thought I'd never see again. That flaming red hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"Okay..uhh..are you ready to order or umm.. should I give you a minute?"

"I'll take the same as before, if you remember me." she said with a smile.

_"Cheeseburger, medium well, with fries. oh and no onion."_ I repeated in my mind.

"I remember," I said smiling.

I walked away and into the kitchen to place her order.

"I can take table 7 back now Hannah" Jason said as he walked in.

"No its okay, I'll take care of it, if you want I'll give you the tip." I said.

"Its fine, you can keep it." he said and smiled.

I waited on my other tables and minutes later, her order was up so I grabbed the tray and made my way out of the kitchen, glancing at the clock as I did seeing that it was 10 PM. Time for me to usually get off.

"Here you go," I said sitting her plate down in front of her. "I even brought the little thing of mayo like you had last time." I smiled.

She smiled back and laughed lightly.

"Well, my shift is up, so Jason will be taking care of you now." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Oh." she said, her face falling. "Umm..do you..uh...would you like to join me then?"

I felt my mouth turn into a small smirk as I glanced back up at her, seeing a hopeful look on her face.

"Umm.. sure. Just let me get my things and I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay," she said smiling as she began to eat her food.

I went to the work room and got my jacket and purse, telling Jason what I was doing as I walked back out into the dining area.

"Hey," I said sliding into the booth opposite of Kat.

"Hey there," she said with a smile on her face.

"So, what brings you to this small town? I've never seen you around before." I asked curiously.

"Well, I came here because I got this job in a new TV show called Skins, and its being shot here in this little town." she said sipping on her tea.

"Really? I didn't know anything like that was going on."

"They haven't announced it. They wanted to keep it a secret to prevent any chaos or whatever consequence it could start," she stated.

"Well that's great. I hope things work out well for you. I take it that means you'll be here for awhile then?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, 6 months per season. And we're doing 2 seasons. But shhhh, don't tell anyone" she winked at me.

"Secrets safe with me," I smiled and took a drink of my sweet tea.

Silence overtook us for a few moments before she broke it.

"So, I guess I'm done here...Umm.. would you want to go get some coffee with me down at Starbucks?" she asked, her face showing expectation.

"Of course I would." I smiled and stood as she did.


End file.
